The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and is preferably applicable to, for example, a semiconductor laser using a nitride semiconductor.
The development of a semiconductor laser as a light emitting device or a light source for an electronic device has been pursued.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-300016) discloses a semiconductor laser using a nitride type III-V group compound semiconductor, capable of a self-pulsation operation.